


Collecting the Rarepairs

by Lemon (Ritome)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HQ rarepairs, Kunimi is agender and uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, an unnecessary amount of fluff, rarepair hell, we're going to dive into some crazy rarepairs here pal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritome/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe the world is full of chances and unknown probabilities. It's only a matter of if those are in our favor or not. But they'd have to be, right? Else I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep - KuguKuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgustingly sweet. And somehow I managed, with the help of my dear friend, to throw these unlikely to ever meet characters together in this teeth-rotting fluff. This could be read either way honestly, see them as romantic partners or just pals; it's up to you !!

While their meeting was completely by chance, something that wasn’t likely to happen due to the distance between them and the lack of interaction in regard to the pair’s respective teams, Kunimi and Kuguri could be seen as equals. Both of them held a great fondness for naps and were frequently exasperated by the shenanigans of their companions. They both were passionate about things in their own ways, not often understood by people unlike them.

So, it wasn’t uncommon anymore to find them sharing a space, relishing in the warm heat and familiarity of another human being. They were contented laying on one another, no longer caught off guard by the touch of soft flesh wrapping neatly around an arm or about the other’s waist. It wasn’t strange to find them basking in each other’s space, sharing murmured words of a conversation that only they would be interested in having.

Kunimi yawned, a huff of a noise, pressing their forehead against the heat radiating from Nohebi player’s stomach. They had no shame in leeching off the warmth that comforted them and made their eyes droop. 

Likewise, Kuguri had no problem giving into the surprisingly cuddly nature of the dark-haired spiker. The oddness of it had long since worn off, fading into a dull memory of surprise. In fact, he took from this as much as they did. The exchange of heat was mutual and comforting, allowing him to relax easily in the presence of the Aobajousai player.

Blurred into the background and forgotten by the two that were literally wrapped in each other, played the memorized scene of a classic movie. Somehow, it came as nothing new to Kuguri that they’d end up in this situation, his fingers pressing idly through their hair and blanket piled messily on either side of the two.

The rise and fall of Kunimi’s back could easily be mistaken for sleep if they weren’t familiar with it as Kuguri was. A fondness settled into his bones as he pushed the disarrayed bangs from spiker's face, only to see them already peering up at them with heavily lidded eyes and a contented gaze. 

The nearly invisible touch of pink at his cheeks was ignored by the world and seen only by the dazed Kunimi, too tired to truly observe. A tiny uplift of Kuguri’s lips was no longer quite as foreign in the presence of boneless spiker in his arms, the unfamiliarity of it having faded away with time and constant comfort. 

“You should sleep,” he murmured in a voice that could be considered unfeeling to other’s who didn’t know any better. He was eased with the thought that Kunimi knew better, having spent too much time with one another for them not to know.

Their nose scrunched in away he found helplessly endearing, a tell tale sign that they were thinking and considering his words. Finally their arms tightened where they lay, wrapped lazily about his waist. “You’ll lay with me.”

While to some the words would have given no room for argument, Kuguri easily heard the unspoken, unsure “Right?”

He heaves a sigh, it’s not exasperated or forced but a soft agreement as he shifts, Kunimi pulling away just enough to give him time to get adjusted on the floor. The couch is untouched behind them aside from a few blankets that didn’t quite make it to the floor. There’s plenty more piled beneath them, serving as a cushion and keeping the itchy carpet from touching them.

The red-haired male opens his arms without words, the gesture normal between the two at this point in their relationship. Kunimi, to no surprise, settles themselves a bit lower to resume hugging his waist, knowing it to be the warmest and best place to serve as mock pillow.

Comfort overflows with him, once more resting his fingers in their hair to ease them into sleep before he gives himself to the heat they share with him. He doesn’t need blankets to keep him cozy, not when a living space heater clings to his abdomen. 

He exhales, allowing the smile on his face to drift away unnoticed as he too falls into a peaceful slumber. He’s all too contented by the warmth and familiarity that stems from Kunimi, nuzzled at his side and already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, okay, this it the first chapter of what I like to call Rarepair Hell. I'd love commentary because I'm pretty rusty but if you want me to make sickeningly sweet fluff for your favorite Haikyuu!! rarepair just comment here or send me a message at my tumblr: theclumsytool. I honestly have nothing better to do and it would be much appreciated! Thank you just for getting this far anyway!


	2. Promises - SemiShira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I also call this my really late work for SemiShira week? Also it's so fluffy, so so fluffy.

Growing up with Semi Eita was a memorable experience and rarely dull. It left Shirabu with bundles of impressions and soft emotions. With each new image or adventure, he was gifted with an event to look back on and treasure. He never knew whether the older held the memories as fondly as Shirabu. He wondered if he treasured the lingering feelings of moments past like he did.

It wasn’t uncommon for little inklings of dreams to bring forth impressions of events past. Over the years Shirabu was always reminded of the flush of Semi’s skin when ever he was particularly excited, a smile blooming across his face when they were younger. He knew how the sunset made his eyes appear golden in the reflecting rays. He remembered how if Semi got worked up enough as a child he would begin to hiccup while desperately pushing away tears so he didn’t look like a crybaby in front of Shirabu.

He remembered the dirtied texture of Semi’s pinky finger as they sat in the settling dust. The gentle, almost hesitant link of their fingers and a whisper of a promise known only by the two. The toothy grin of the older Semi who’d lost his first tooth only a couple days before fresh in Shirabu’s mind. 

The years drew on and despite the small, meaningless fights of small children and prolonged separations that came with starting school and being in different grades, the two remained true to their word. And even when Shirabu came to take Semi’s place on the high school volleyball and he was sure that the male with multicolored hair would never forgive him, he didn’t leave him behind or forget about him. 

It wasn’t till Semi moved away for college that Shirabu was convinced that their promise had been forgotten. While they still contacted each other, texts were drawn on without meaning and phone calls were kept short. Still, Shirabu didn’t hold a grudge and tried not to be terribly upset when he went a few months without hearing a peep from Semi.

The tightness of his chest when he thought about what the older male could be up to eventually faded out to a soft burn at the back of his throat and a subtle ache of his heart. Shirabu couldn’t blame him though. Who would remember a small, insignificant promise made before they entered the first grade. So he focused instead on studies, working hard on assignments to distract himself from going back to that memory.

So he couldn’t be blamed when he purposely forgets the details of the day Semi returned to him, smile bashful and arms filled with a bundle of fresh flowers. Shirabu doesn’t admit how his hands shook or how he had an overwhelming urge to both punch the older and hug him till he was sure that he wouldn’t leave again. When he recalls the event, he doesn’t talk about the way his eyes stung and he had to force back tears. 

He only talks about the cheeky smile on Semi’s face as he attempts to hide the nerves his posture reveals. He tells only about how the older male had extended his pinky, cradling the bokeh against his left arm. “I said we’d be together forever, didn’t I?” And Shirabu never forgets how his voice quivered, breaking his calm facade. 

Shirabu forgets the way he breaks down too, how his finger shakes when he links his finger with the older’s. “You’re an idiot,” he huffs, pretending to be offended. 

He melts in the way Semi chuckles, voice sounding unfamiliarly charming when he says, “I know.” Shirabu doesn’t tell how his voice catches with the next words that spill out of his lips. He memorizes the way that older smiles, eyes seeming to glow with a brilliance that he’s unfamiliar with. “But this idiot loves you.”

It comes as a surprise to Shirabu more than it does Semi probably, but he hits him. He hits him as hard as he can in the chest with a closed fist. It probably doesn’t hurt but he’s grateful for the way Semi flinches as if it did. And then he’s pressing close, fist clutching at the older’s shirt for leverage and kissing him with all the worry that had built up in their years of separation melting away.

He relishes in how breathless Semi sounds when they pull away. He cherishes the way that his eyes sparkle and his cheeks flush in a way he’s never seen before. The way that he swallows thickly, averting his easy tentatively stays with him throughout the years that have passed since then. He never forgets the softness of his voice when he asks, “Marry me?”

However, Shirabu remembers to forget how his heart fluttered and red rose across his cheeks when he said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got rarepairs for me? Comment them or send them to me at my tumblr: theclumsytool ! They fuel me and keep me young.


End file.
